


I still hate you, Shitty Nerd

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou and Midoriya are the only ones left on the scene, the pro heroes around them are all down or worse; dead. The freckled boy is trying not to give up but is so focused on the bodies around them that he doesn’t notice that something was coming his way. Bakugou dove in the way; shoving the shaken hero to the ground. He got hit with a bullet; a quirk erasing bullet. But why did he save him?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 39





	I still hate you, Shitty Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t necessarily a pining bkdk thread; there isn’t going to be them saying they like each other exactly, so sorry to disappoint y’all.

The scene was bloody and depressing, Midoriya looked around to see his fallen role models on the floor bleeding or worse. His eyes began to tear up as he looked at Gran Torino; a large gash in his face, blood pouring down his face and dropping onto the pavement. 

“Gran Torino! I’ll get you to recovery girl, you’ll be okay!”

The older hero coughed; letting out a weak wheezing laugh,

“Dumb kid, I’m already old as it is, just leave me here.” 

Midoriya shook his head; trying to reason with him, telling him it’d all be okay. He was telling Gran Torino that sure, but he was also telling himself that. He’d be okay, he’d have to be. His green eyes locked on a bloody Aizawa; running up to him. 

“Aizawa Sensei! Are you okay?”

The dark haired teacher nodded; coughing. His wounds hadn’t been as bad as Gran Torino’s but if not treated, could definitely be fatal. The freckled hero took his glove off; pressing it lightly to Aizawa’s side wound. Giving a bright smile, he reassured his teacher that all would be alright once the paramedics came. 

“Look Out Deku!”

Midoriya turned quick to see his blonde enemy diving on top of him; their bodies tumbling to the floor. As he opened his eyes he noticed Bakugou had been injured somehow during that fall. His arms were open wide; as if protecting Midoriya. The green haired boy sat up; noticing a red bullet lodged in the boy’s arm, a quirk erasure bullet. 

“Kacchan! Kacchan-“

The blonde sat up and looked down at his hands; nothing coming out. He smiled a sad smile; making eye contact with Midoriya,

“This is how you felt all those years huh?” 

Midoriya felt his eyes prick with tears; his hands grasping the boy’s ripped tank top, 

“Why did you do that Kacchan?! Why would you take the hit? Now your quirk is gone-“

Bakugou laughed weakly; looking down at his hands then back at Midoriya,

“Tch, I don’t fucking know. I couldn’t just let All Might’s prodigy go down too huh?”

His voice cracked at the end; his carmine eyes welling with tears as he looked down at his now quirkless hands, 

“I was the reason All Might was defeated, I couldn’t be the reason you got defeated too.” 

Before Midoriya could speak, the blonde’s eyes rolled in the back of his head; his body going limp and falling onto Midoriya. The freckled boy looked at his enemy in shock; his green eyes filling with warmth as he held the blonde close to him, 

“Thank you Kacchan.” 

~Small Timeskip~

Midoriya looked anxiously as the blonde woke up; face calm and slightly dazed. Bakugou looked around for a moment; his eyes locking on the boy’s green ones. 

“The hell are you doing here?” 

“Aizawa Sensei said I could stay with you, while he got someone.” 

“Someone?”

Midoriya nodded; his anxiousness washing away, a bright smile now on his face. He leaned close to usually explosive boy; hugging him tightly. His eyes pricked with tears; warm streaks falling onto his cheeks, 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Kacchan, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” 

There was silence before the green haired boy was lightly shoved off his quirkless enemy; mouth turned in his signature snarl. 

“You shitty idiot, it wouldn’t have been that big a deal if I bit the big one. I’m quirkless now, useless.”

The door behind them opened; Midoriya smiling as he saw who entered. The boy excitedly held his arms out; a small girl with light grey/ white hair running into them. 

“Eri-chan, are you here to fix Kacchan’s quirk?”

Eri nodded enthusiastically; her big red eyes shimmering as she smiled widely,

“I’ll try my best!”

She walked over to the quirkless blonde and held her hand lightly on his hands; causing him to squirm a bit,

“The fuck are you doing-“

He shook as his body tingled; the small girl backing away, hands held out as if to present the blonde, 

“Ta da-“

Midoriya ran over to the blonde’s bedside; his green eyes shining with anticipation, looking at him,

“What are you looking at Shitty Nerd?!”

The green haired boy smiled and pointed to his hands; almost unable to contain his excitement,

“Do it, you know, your quirk.” 

The blonde became annoyed; turning to the boy with a snarl,

“Ha ha I don’t have a quirk anymore, but I can still whip your ass with a gun like any other person-“

His hands began to spark; carmine eyes widening before tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He began to form mini explosions in his hands; a small smile on his face, streaks falling onto his cheeks. 

“It’s back-“

Midoriya nodded; leaning over and wiping the boy’s tears. Bakugou turned towards him; eyes big with shock before he blinked; smirking, 

“What you looking at DEKU-“

The two bickered; their dark haired teacher and small girl companion looking at each other then back at them in shock. Their dynamic was weird that was for sure. 

~Last Timeskip I Swear~

“Bakugou really did that?”

“Yep!”

“I told you guys Bakubro was awesome! Such a manly thing to do.”

The green haired boy smiled as his classmates rambled on about their latest scrap of gossip, Bakugou doing anything nice for Midoriya was just unheard of. The blonde walked into the common room; his friends swarming him, Kirishima throwing his arm around his neck, 

“Bakubro! We heard you saved Midoriya! That’s pretty manly of you dude!”

The blonde rolled his eyes; throwing on his signature snarl and attitude,

“Wouldn’t have to save him if he just paid fucking attention.” 

Aizawa walked into the room; silencing the chatter, 

“Everyone go to your rooms now, you’ve got a big exam tomorrow.”

The students dispersed; complaining about how they didn’t want to, or had forgotten. Midoriya was sitting on the couch as he waited for Bakugou to pass him so he wouldn’t get blasted. The blonde walked past; a small paper falling into the freckled boy’s lap. Scrawled on the front it read; “To Shitty Deku” 

Midoriya opened the folded note cautiously, wondering what the page could possibly contain. His eyes searched the page; shimmering with curiosity. 

‘I still hate you, Shitty Nerd. Saving you was a one time thing, next time pay attention.’ 

The green haired boy looked up; locking eyes with the farther away blonde. Bakugou turned his head; a small smile visible on his face as he walked away. Midoriya looked back down at the note; running his fingers delicately along the writing. He laughed softly; standing up and heading to his dorm room. As he closed his door behind him, he placed the paper on his desk; laying in his bed. 

He held his hand to the ceiling; his smile bright on his face,

“Thank you Kacchan.” 

The End~   
(Holy fuck, my first bkdk fic, who’d have guessed?)


End file.
